traspesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Selección de fútbol de Traspes
thumb|250px|Camisa de Traspes La Selección de fútbol de Traspes es el equipo nacional de futbol de Traspes. La seleccion nacional fue fundada en 1911. Su organización está a cargo de la Federacion Traspesiana de Futbol (la FTF). La seleccion de Traspes ha competido para torneos de la FIFA y la UEFA pero no ha podido clasificar, pero si le ha ido mejor en el World Football Championship, que es para las wikinaciones, donde ha ganado en 1968 y 2004. Historia thumb|207px|Alineacion de 1957 La historia de la selección comienza en 1910 cuando el ingles George (Jorge) Benson organizo un partido internacional amistoso contra el Torino de Italia. Claudio Herrera metio un gol para Traspes pero la seleccion dorada la perdio 9 a 1. El primer partido official, reconocido por la FIFA fue un encuentro de 3-1 para España. Traspes gano su primer partido en 1913 cuando le gano a la selección de Barzona 5-3. El equipo de Traspes mejoro con los años y fue considerado entre los mejores del sur de Europa en los años 1920. En 1927 se creo la Copa Mediterránea en Traspes y la dorada gano el primer torneo en ese año, con Claudio Herrera como capitan. La siguiente edicion del torneo fue ganado por Traspes y la dorada gano el cuarto en 1932. Julio Principe fue el mayor goleador del torneo en esas dos ocasiones. Traspes no jugo partidos durante la Segnda Guerra Mundial. Entre 1955 y 1960 Traspes tuvo una seleccion muy buena, con jugadores como Pedro Santamaría del Atletico, Juan Carlos Taranto del FC Atlanticos y Denis Suárez del Sporting de Bregues. En 1968, Traspes fue la sede para la cuarta edicion del Campeonato Mundial de Futbol (World Football Champonship) y tuvo a Pedro Sarmiento como capitan. Traspes le gano a las islas Feroe en la final en penales, 3 a 0, despues de un partido sin goles. Esta generacion incluia unos jugadores muy talentuosos, como Marcelino Carrizo y Julian Camelo. Desde entonces le costo a Traspes mantener su dominio como esas escuadras de los 1950 y 1960, pero siguio a un buen nivel. Traspes cayo 2-1 ante Gambia en 1972. En 2004 Traspes gano su segundo WFC, una victoria de dos a uno sobre Singapur. Ese equipo de Traspes fue nombrado por las medias como el mejor de Traspes. Hoy en dia la seleccion de Traspes es una muy buena. Tiene varios jugadores jugando en el exterior, con algunos en la liga de Barzona. El equipo es de los mejores entre las wikinaciones, apenas detraz de Barzona y Kemburgo en calidad Jugadores como Sergio Cañete, Cisco Jimenez y Alessandro Gutierres estan liderando una nueva epoca de talentos jovenes que hacen a Traspes un equipo jugando un futbol fluido , rapido y bonito. Equipo Jugadores anteriores *Claudio Herrera (1910-1928) *Pedro Santamaría (1951-1963) *Elmário (1997-2011) *Idris Boumal (2004-2009) Mayores goleadores Bold players are still active with the national team or another club team. Goalscorers with an equal number of goals are ranked with the highest to lowest goals per game ratio. Titulos internacionales *Campeonato Mundial de Futbol (2), 1968, 2004 *Copa Mediterránea (3), 1927, 1929, 1932 Vease *Selección de fútbol sub-20 de Traspes Categoría:Futbol Categoría:Selección de fútbol de Traspes